First Love
by Mary Anne Lioncourt
Summary: Espero que algún día me perdones y entiendas mis palabras, son el último regalo que te puedo así como tu imagen será el mío, el último recuerdo hermoso que conservare guardado en mi corazón antes de internarme en un mundo de tinieblas. Mini mini one-shot


Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera tendría a mi propio Draco todos los fines de semana jeje

Hola!!! Algunas deben de estar pensando ¿Y a esta loca q le pasa que en vez de actualizar sus fic hace otro? jeje pero lo puedo explicar!!! este mini mini one-shot salio de la nada mientras hacia ejercicio!!(lo se mas raro aun!). Espero les guste el mini mini one-shot y espero dejen reviews aunk sea muy corto. El titulo es por la cancion de Adele- First love (la letra no tiene mucho que ver pero esa cancion escuchaba en ese momento!) y el riitmo se me hizo lindo jejee.

* * *

Veo las lágrimas resbalar por tu cara de marfil desfilando hasta llegar a tus labios donde paran su marcha, esos labios que me causan deseo y ahora debo dejar.

Fijas tu mirada llena de dolor en mi, y preguntas una y otra vez ¿Porque? y yo solo puedo responderte con mentiras disfrazadas de verdades,

– Perdóname, pero estoy demasiado cansado y necesito irme para sentir de nuevo- ante estas palabras nuevas lágrimas ocupan el lugar de otras.

-Dime que es lo que no hice bien, ¿Acaso soy fea o hartante?, ¿Acaso no te di suficiente amor?-

Te miro pensadamente, odio que te recrimines cuando la culpa de todo la tengo yo por no ser el hombre que mereces,

-No, no eres fea ni hartante, me diste mucho amor tal vez mas del que merezco, pero es tiempo. Yo no tengo nada más que ofrecerte y es tiempo de que busques a alguien que pueda darte algo mejor.

Tus lagrimas silenciosas se vuelven un sollozo copioso odio verte así y odio mas ser el causante, pero debes entender que mereces algo mejor que yo, lentamente tomo tus manos y deposito suaves besos en ellas, probando por ultima vez tu sabor miro tus ojos ahora brillantes por las légrimas espero no haber absorbido para siempre su calido brillo.

-Perdóname amor, pero mereces algo mejor-

-Pero yo te quiero a ti- respondes entre sollozos, simper has sido testaruda haciendo gala de la leona que eres

-Lo se, pero entiende, es tiempo de dejarlo atrás, olvídate de mi para que puedas ser feliz-

-¡Pero no quiero olvidarme de ti!, te quiero a mi lado, como dijiste que siempre hibas a estar ¿Recuerdas? ¡Lo prometiste!-

Suspiro y miro mis pies, es verdad te lo prometí así como miles de cosas mas que no podré cumplir,

-Lo se amor lo se, pero…- en ese momento recuerdo la sanguinaria cara de mi padre y mi próxima iniciación como mortífago, no ese pozo oscuro y sin salida en el que se convertirá mi vida no es para ti, tu mereces una vida feliz y no pienso arrastrarte al averno de mi vida.

-¿Qué ya no me amas?- me preguntas con los ojos rojos.

-Si, ya no te amo- siento como si miles de cuchillos se clavan en mi corazón al decirte una mentira tan grande y perversa, pero es por tu bien. Tus ojos se cristalizan y parece que algo se quiebra en su interior,

-Perdóname, en verdad lo siento- me alejo lentamente al mismo tiempo que te contemplo por última vez con tu rebelde cabello el cual en un tiempo pasado mostraba la apariencia de una escoba y ahora era un manojo de suaves rizos castaños, tus angulosas facciones y tus ojos ates brillantes destilando ternura ahora se veían vacíos y rotos por dentro.

-Perdóname, pero trata de entender, pero por favor no llores, no por mi no valgo la pena- te susurro suavemente

-Pero como…quieres que… no llore… si tu…me dijiste que no me…amabas- apenas y te entiendo a causa de tus sollozos me parte el alma verte de esa manera, quiero abrazarte y besarte hasta el cansancio, ser débil y contártelo todo para que no me dejes nunca, pero no. Por primera vez en mi vida hago un acto de valentía y es por ti, por ti mi princesa.

Desde lejos te susurro y espero me escuches, no quiero dejarte con ese dolor del cual soy causante,

-Perdóname, pero recuerda que siempre serás mi primer amor y el único- alzas el mentón y me miras con renovadas esperanzas,

-Perdóname mi primer amor-lentamente me doy la vuelta, si permanezco por más tiempo no tendré el valor de irme; en verdad solo espero que algún día me perdones y entiendas mis palabras, son el último regalo que te puedo así como tu imagen será el mío, el último recuerdo hermoso que conservare guardado en mi corazón antes de internarme en un mundo de tinieblas.

Forgive me first love

Simply is time

Forgive me first love but I'm to tired

Forgive me first love

* * *

Porfas dejen reviews, recuerden que son sonrisas :):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
